narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Puppet
are used as weapons by puppeteers. They are most often humanoid-looking creations, but depending on the creator, can resemble anything. They are fashioned in a manner that uses every part as a weapon, giving the puppeteer a myriad of ways to manipulate it. Puppets are long-ranged type weapons that can be used offensively, defensively or for supplementary reasons, and are controlled via Chakra Threads. Because of their design, the weak point of any puppet is its joints. There are two types of puppets: ones made from material such as wood, and Human Puppets. Famed puppeteer Sasori of the Red Sand was the inventor of human puppets and also created a puppet which he wore like armour, bypassing the usual disadvantage that puppeteers had of being weak in close-ranged combat. Puppets are often sealed within scrolls using fūinjutsu, for ease of transport. Known Puppets Karasu Kuroari Sanshōuo Hiruko Third Kazekage Mother and Father Sasori The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets The Chikamatsu Collection was created by the first puppet master, Monzaemon Chikamatsu. They later came into Chiyo's possession. They were designed to work together for devastating capabilities, and were designed to be much stronger than normal puppets. They are capable of taking down an entire castle when used by the right puppeteer. Sasori's Hundred Puppet Army The One Hundred Puppets used by Sasori are said to be able to take down an entire country. Each one is an opponent defeated and converted into a human puppet, specifically chosen from his collection of 298 of such puppets, being adorned with special red clothing. Due to Sasori converting himself into a puppet, he has a special mechanism that allows him to control one hundred puppets. Though they lack teamwork, they use sheer attrition to wear down the opposition. Others * Young Sunagakure puppeteers use simple toy snake puppets for amusement. The mechanics behind the toy was likened to the Garian Sword by Kankurō.Naruto episode 217 * In the anime, there was also Sasori's childhood friend Komushi who was turned into a human puppet after his death.Naruto: Shippūden episode 319 * In the Mizuki Strikes Back Arc, Mizuki uses a simple puppet in his appearance.Naruto episode 145 * The three Ryūdōin brothers used a type of wooden doll training posts as puppets. While most were controlled by a tag on the back of their head, some were controlled by the Puppet Technique. Puppets almost identical to these appeared in a Shippūden filler episode being used as a defence measure for Iō's weapon lab.Naruto: Shippūden episode 184 * In the first OVA, a group of automatic puppets appeared in Akagahara. * The Asura Path was a puppeteer in life, according to the anime, using an infant-like puppet which had 4 to 6 arms and the ability to spin rapidly, as well as emit deceptive, infant-like noises.Naruto: Shippūden episode 127 * Fū Yamanaka uses a simple straw puppet in his Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique. * In the game Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2, the Shirogane clan is a puppet-using shinobi clan. Different puppets can be encountered in the game: ** Puppet Walker: A simple B-Rank puppet with razor-like claws. It has the kanji in its chest, and in its neck. ** Kamikaze Puppet: A kamikaze A-rank puppet that can self destruct. It has a 自 in its neck. ** Mecha Puppet: A-rank puppet that fires small electric orbs from its arms. It has the kanji in its chest, and 自 in its nose. ** Insect Drones: Bee-like puppets that uses electrical attacks. They can also produce smaller "drones" from within their carapaces. It has the kanji in both wings. ** Elemental Puppets: Two puppets that use elemental attacks. The Red Elemental Puppet uses fire attacks, and has a kanji on its chest, and the Blue Elemental Puppet uses water attacks, with a kanji on its left arm. ** Lizard Puppet: An S-rank puppet. It is similar to Sanshōuo as it is based on a lizard and breathes fire, stick to vertical surfaces, and spin itself rapidly in midair for a strong rolling tackle. It's use was supposedly exclusive only for the top-ranking members of the Shirogane. ** Master Puppet: The most powerful puppet from the Shirogane clan. It is a six-armed, four-faced puppet seemingly inspired by the Asura. It has many fearsome abilities, such as elemental attacks and regeneration. ** Four unnamed puppets appear in Chapter 7, protecting Menō with a barrier. * In the game Naruto Shippūden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising, a puppet known as the Vampire Puppet is encountered in a B-Rank and later in an A-Rank mission. Like the Master Puppet of the Shirogane clan, this puppet seems to have a will of its own and attacks and feasts on the blood of women. It later sets its sights on tomato juice, stealing it from peddlers. After its second defeat it is sent to work at a place called "Tomato Land" where tomato juice is produced. It became happy there, earning tomato juice instead of money. * During their battle with Sasori, Chiyo uses Sakura as a puppet by connecting chakra threads to her and controlling her like a puppet. * In the first Naruto: Shippūden movie, Setsuna made use of a puppet to take his place so that the Konoha ninja didn't realise he had left. * In the Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha, Korobi and Yaoki use a pair of small puppets with rounded heads that sprayed water. * In the Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown, an allied ninja uses five puppets dressed up as daimyō to deceive potential enemies and capture them with nets fired from back.Naruto chapter 526, page 3 * During the fight of the two surprise division, Sasori used Muta Aburame, Shin, Tokuma Hyūga and Ranka as puppets. * In the [[Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower|fourth Naruto Shippūden movie]], Mukade in human form made use of different special puppets with owl head, some having the Ryūmyaku chakra: ** Speed Puppet: A puppet with rotating and extendible arms, piercing eyes and hiding nine swords in its belly. Once destroyed, explosive tags attached inside of its body explodes to cause damage. ** Golem Puppet: A puppet using the Ryūmyaku chakra allowing it to fly, can shoot a mini beam of Ryūmyaku chakra through their mouths and can throw kunai from its belt and connected with Ryūmyaku chakra threads. There are three different variants: *** One having three large, rotating claws on each arm. *** Another having a Ryūmyaku chakra cannon in its right arm (could shoot a great beam or balls of Ryūmyaku chakra). *** The last having a double mass in its right arm. ** Guardian Puppet: A puppet can shoot several kunai from its chest, having a hidden blade in its right arm and a slow speed but a considerable force. Once the target is surrounded by several of them, the puppeteer can lock his target by merging several Guardian Puppet to create a prison and a giant version of its. ** Giant Guardian Puppet: A giant puppet created by merging several Guardian Puppet. If a target is trapped inside the puppet, the puppet absorb his chakra. ** Using several basic puppets with no weapons or defensive means. * In the Paradise Life on a Boat, Kokuyō used large Mecha-like puppets as distractions for his Hundred Puppet Soul Binding technique. Of the two seen, the first had an open cockpit which he sat in and controlled it from, the second was a massive purple machine his hid underground which he used to grab Shizuka.Naruto: Shippūden episode 235 References Category:Tools de:Puppenspiel